


[Translation]绝地是猫

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: 全息网上出现了一部草草制成的纪录片，显然是由和绝地并肩作战的士兵制作的，坚定地改变了那些认为自己了解绝地的身份及所作所为的人的观点。伴随着先前看法遭受的质疑和破灭，那些憎恨绝地的人发现真实的情况……与之前所认为的大相径庭。
Relationships: Clone Troopers & Jedi Knight Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	[Translation]绝地是猫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jedi are cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228650) by [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy). 



> 这篇是SWModdy神仙太太的小短篇，绝地猫猫实锤【bushi】，基本亲情向，有obikin暗示。

“绝地是猫。”这句话是在一家不知名的全息咖啡店随意点播的视频的开场白，但它立刻吸引了整个店的注意。而那个在油管上进行五小时狂欢的托伊达里亚人的全息网窗口突然被缩小了，由这个人们偷偷窥看的视频取代。

播放的图像中，每个绝地武士、大师和学徒头上都有着字幕卡片标示。其中，一群绝地睡成一片，有些打着呼噜，有些只是安静地熟睡着。“如果有足够多的数量，他们总是一堆人睡在一块，就像猫经常做的那样。”旁白的声音欢快地说着。

就好像他们不是在颠覆和粉碎整个银河系对绝地的认知和印象一样。足有一个小时长的视频继续播放着，其中所有出场的绝地和士兵们都有字幕介绍军衔和姓名，告诉观看者他们是谁。

这简直有趣至极，甚至有几个人拿出了他们的终端查找这个视频以便看得更清楚，另一些人则把这个视频链接分享给了亲友。

当他们正这么做时，视频继续更深程度地解释绝地怎么像猫。

“与普遍的看法不同，绝地像极了老父亲，正如猫一样。”一个看上去像是比拉巴大师的镜头显示了这一点。她正一边训斥着自己年轻的学徒，一边一边跪在他面前擦净他脸上的灰土。那个年轻人嘟囔着，而一名士兵拿着一碗给绝地的水站在那里，脸上带着忍俊不禁的表情。“他们老父亲一般的情感包括仍然像对待小孩一样对待自己已成人的学徒，因为绝地认为他们的学徒是蠢蛋，为此必须照顾他们。”镜头切换到肯诺比大师，推着天行者武士坐到座位上，怒气冲冲地数落着他的头发护理和个人卫生问题。他抓住一根树枝，向那头不知怎么卡进了很多枝条的卷发进攻。

天行者则大声抱怨说回营地的路上有那么多树又不是他的错。

“像猫一样，绝地有时于彼此之间就像混球，因为这是他们的本能。而从表面上看他们觉得这非常有趣，或许也只是我们的猜测。”另一个声音，很可能也是一名士兵，接替了旁白。图像切换到站在悬崖上的温杜大师，正眯着他的眼睛观察着远处的某个东西；同时，纽大师恰好走过，看似全身心投入在她的数据板上。

直到她走到他身后，她才突然伸出手重重地推了一下他的背。

温杜大叫了一嗓子，然后从一个相当可观的高度极快地掉下了悬崖，而于此同时，纽大师只是继续向前走。

一个小小的得意的微笑隐藏在她的唇下。这时，温杜开始从他着陆的地方大声咒骂，在经过大概是一个翻身跳后，他又突然重新出现在悬崖上。大师瞪视着他的绝地同僚，直到他猛得晃了晃自己，然后转回身观察着，两人都对此熟若无睹。

就好像没有发生一样。

如果没有关于这的录像，几乎没人会相信有这件事。

“然而，对这种行为的模仿会给目睹它的绝地带来痛苦的反应。”新的叙述者继续说道，许多听到这句话的人都相信是真的。视频翻转了一下，切换到两名身穿白底褐漆图案盔甲、正在一个相当庞大的穿梭机机翼上工作的士兵，看上去都很疲惫不堪，直到其中一个突然猛扑向另一人，然后把他推下了机翼。那一个嘎嘎地笑着，另一个则在整个下落过程中大喊着。

即刻，费斯托大师就在录像的视野里出现了，明显发出了近似于饱受折磨的声音，减缓了那名士兵所下落的最后几米。即使这样，那名士兵还是重重地撞在了地上。

费斯托在他们能坐起来之前就赶到了他们身边。不顾他们并不怎么需要，他还是馋着他们起来，为他们焦虑而过分关切地把他们赶去做医疗检查。

“绝地同样非常关注整饰自己，也对梳洗感觉良好。为他们在意的人整理，或许也是一个加强彼此之间联系的行为。”镜头切换到尤达大师，坐在肯诺比的肩上，把他的长长的指爪穿过另一人铜红色的头发。而那名男子试图专注于示意图，却显然没能集中注意。“而且，肯诺比将军是个非常爱慕虚荣的人，天行者将军不仅知道还随意享受这一特权。”在另一个场景中，肯诺比只为了让天行者能将自己拉得更近而坐在一个补给箱上，让他的血肉手指穿过自己的头发，让彼此缓慢而轻柔地交谈，直到红发的脑袋停歇在天行者的肩上。

即使这可能是处于最好的状态，但他们甚至通过全息都能看见绝地眼睛周围的黑眼圈。

“总而言之，绝地是猫咪，也是为彼此制造混乱的混球，吃起东西来就像从来没吃过饭一样，对他们的家庭保护欲十足，同时也不会让自己的混蛋行径真正伤害到哪一个人，因为任何会受伤的迹象都会像费斯托将军所见证的那般带来痛苦的反响。”

视频最终结束了。

让许多人目瞪口呆地分享这个视频。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
